


How Long Until The End of The World?

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 99 percent angst, Domestic Fluff but with angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse, domestic angst, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Mukuro struggles with parenthood among other things.





	How Long Until The End of The World?

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 user ikuzonos wrote something and gave me the motivation to make this angsty-er and better to one-up them so blame them pls

Mukuro Ikusaba wakes up and stares at the ceiling for what seems like an eternity. Sayaka is still sound asleep and snuggling into her side, she can't hear any crying (not that her daughter cried but Mikan and her offspring tended to wake up sobbing), and she hadn't woken up in agonizing pain.

 

_the last thought brings her to bitter memories of red nails digging into skin and a sweet voice telling her she's shit and all of the sudden mukuro wants to get out of bed and find something to do_

 

She gently kisses Sayaka's forehead and goes to make breakfast. Somebody has to cook for five mouths.

 

That someone isn't her, as Mikan wakes up to the smell of burning rice and offers to cook instead. "Just go and wake up Miu," The nurse says with a shaky smile.

 

Thus Mukuro walks over to the other couch and sees a mess of strawberry blonde covering the teen's face.

 

_she looks so much like her, the thought makes mukuro sick and she represses the regret of letting junko ruin mikan's life too_

 

Miu's already awake and looks at her aunt and Mukuro realizes they both are holding back tears.

 

Maki walks through the front door about half way through breakfast and Mukuro knows she should confront her, she knows deep down that "I've been helping at the orphanage," isn't the full truth, she knows that something is up, but Mukuro can't bring herself to do anything.

 

_it's happened before, "Nothing's wrong," days before her parents die and she has to live on the streets_

 

Maki puts a letter on the table and clutches an almost identical one to her chest. Miu sees it's addressed to her and rips it open.

* * *

 

Sayaka crams them all into a car on a sunny afternoon and their driving to the academy. It's just as  ~~horrible~~ busy as last time.

 

_smiles and soft words as she plots the end of the world, mukuro to scared to stop her_

 

Kirigiri and Naegi are there, and Mukuro spots a boy with dyed, spiky purple haired right by them. The two hand Sayaka an attendance list. Right between a 'Kirumi Kuzuryu' and a 'Kokichi Ludenberg' is 'Maki Maizono', and between 'Kaede Nevermind' and 'Tsumugi Mitarai' is a 'Miu Eno-

 

Mikan snatches it from her hands and scribbles that out.

 

_red lips and a knife in one hand, "See you soon sis!" she smiles as she exits her life_

 

Maki hugs her tightly and whispers goodbye, leaving to see her class.

* * *

 

Mukuro wakes up next to Sayaka again. Everything's quiet with two less people. Maki hasn't sent letters in a while and they miss her a bit. They hug for a bit to find comfort in each other, knowing their daughter will be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mikan cradles a letter with the same words as Mukuro's in her arms, as if it would make her daughter come back, the phone won't stop ringing with almost two classes worth of people in panic trying to connect, Maizono's shaking and holding Mukuro as she stares at the letter in her hand.

 

In her frantic, jittery state she only makes out some words of the paper.

 

'condolences

 

 

the ____ class of Hope's Peak Academy have ____________

 

missing

 

presumed dead

 

sorry for your loss'

 

 

 

In the corner written in pink reads 'Hi sis, see you soon!'


End file.
